Stun grenades have been employed by SWAT teams and by the military for producing a non-lethal explosion to temporarily disorient and/or disable suspects, terrorists, etc. A conventional example of such a stun grenade is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,753, to Nixon et al., issued Aug. 14, 1990, which disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. As disclosed in this patent, such conventional stun grenades standardly include a pull ring assembly and spring-biased striker to ignite a fuse—which pull ring assembly, striker and fuse are located at one end of an elongated body. The fuse creates an ignition spark to ignite or detonate an explosive material located at the other end of the elongated body.
The U.S. Army currently uses a conventional stun or flash-bang grenade, designated the M84, for the purposes detailed above, i.e. to temporarily confuse, disorient, and/or momentarily distract, or incapacitate enemy combatants or terrorists—where such individuals are usually within a confined space, such as a room. The M84 does not supersonically detonate; but, subsonically deflagrates, in a process wherein a pyrotechnic metal-oxidant mix of magnesium and potassium perchlorate charge emits a flash and a loud bang through ports/holes in the cast outer body of the grenade—to produce the desired stun or diversionary effect. Such an effect is critical to minimize collateral damage; especially, in urban warfare, where the presence of noncombatants is likely, or in hostage rescue operations, or to facilitate the capture of enemy combatants.
The M84 delivers a flash in the order of about 1.5 to about 2.5 million candle power and a bang in the order of about 170 to about 180 db within a 5 foot (about 1.5 m) radius. Further, it is critical that the M84 minimize any potential for igniting any common flammable material with which it may come in contact—once again, to minimize collateral damage.
Unfortunately, while the sound level of the M84 and corresponding civilian equivalents (such as the CTS Model 7290 Flash Bang, Combined Tactical Systems, Jamestown, Pa.) is adequate, for maximum effect the brightness or flash level is not high enough. Further, while the M84 has a relatively low potential for the ignition of surrounding flammables, the potential therefore can be further reduced, i.e. made safer.